Luxor
The Buckingham Luxor is a fixed-wing private jet in Grand Theft Auto V. It has the same design as the Shamal business jet. Design The Luxor seems to combine features of the Cessna Citation 560/650, Sovereign, and the Learjet 45. It has a mahogany interior and seats for 10 people. It is the same design as the Shamal. Performance The Luxor is a good way for a leisurely flight but not so in a competitive way. The Luxor is on par with the Shamal as the fifth fastest aircraft, outperformed by the Hydra, P-996 Lazer, Besra, and Vestra. However, the Luxor has the least mobility and the greatest vehicle mass in a GTA Online Air Race; It won't take corners as sharply as the Duster but it can keep up a good lead in the straight. Gallery Luxor-GTAV-front.jpg|A Luxor in GTA V. luxor-GTAV.jpg|The Luxor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. FlyingLuxor-GTAV.jpg|A Luxor in flight. LuxorEmblem.jpg|Original emblem design. Luxor interior.jpg|The interior of the Luxor. luxor.PNG|A Luxor with its door open at Sandy Shores Airfield. Luxor GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Variants A "Deluxe" version which features a gold paintjob is featured in the new Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. It distinguishes from the standard variant by having additional features on the interior and able to drink champagne, smoke cigars and browse the internet via this vehicle. Locations Grand Theft Auto V *Can be purchased on ElitasTravel.com for $1,500,000. *Can be found in the Los Santos International Airport : ** One will spawn parked next to a Shamal in the southeast corner, not far from the hangar where Jets landing in the airport park. ** One can be found taxiing near Michael's hangar. It will park in front of it. Sometimes it will be a Shamal instead. ** One may spawn taxiing in the northwest area, east to the northward runway. It will park near two Jets. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be purchased on ElitasTravel.com for $1,500,000. *Spawns inside Devin Weston's hangar in the Los Santos International Airport at level 50. *Sometimes spawns at the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Sometimes spawns near the southeast side of the airport near the end of runway 33 L. Trivia *The emblem on the back of the Luxor is actually the German 15th century coat of arms. *The Luxor was originally supposed to be colored white, instead of black. * Unlike the Jet, it cannot be seen taking off, only landing. *The Luxor is essentially a private jet version of the Shamal, while the Shamal is civilian and commercial. *Elitás Travel's page of the Luxor says that "Internet Entrepreneur Tony McTony owns one in red with a huge yellow M on the side, custom-fitted with chandeliers, gold toilets, seal-skin waterbeds, DJ booth, marble statue of himself, dogfighting ring, bottom-less flight attendants, and a margarita machine in the cockpit." *Its livery might suggest it is based on Etihad Airways the Emirati Airline based out of Abu Dhabi. *It is possible the airlines San Fierro Air and Los Santos Air use fleets of Luxors, as both are assigned terminals at Los Santos International Airport, yet do not have any marked aircraft and multiple Luxors are present in the area. *The Luxor cannot fit in Trevor's hanger by reversing it. However, if placed in by going forwards and then leaving the area, it will spawn there and the tail should slide out when accelerating. *In GTA V, despite the plane being able to sit 10 people, including the pilot, in Online mode, it cannot sit more than 2 persons in Story Mode. If you reunite all three protagonists and enter a Luxor, one of the two will sit next to you and the third will stand out of the plane. *A picture of the Luxor can be seen in the Max Payne 3 multiplayer map "Tiete River Docks" along with pictures of a Shamal, a Titan and a Hydra. Glitches * When the nose of the plane is damaged, it will somehow become transparent. See Also *Ghawar, non-controllable equivalent in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Shamal, a similar plane in GTA V and GTA San Andreas. *Miljet, a military transport jet in GTA V. *Vestra, a small business jet appearing in GTA V and GTA Online as a part of the Business Update Navigation }} de:Luxor (V) es:Luxor ru:Luxor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft